1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cycled vehicles and more specifically it relates to an improved shock absorbing seat for a pedal/motor power driven vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cycled vehicles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to come equipped with seats that contain spring biased support structures which try to enhance the comfort of the riders of the cycled vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.